


Would it take a shooting star?

by utsukage



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Based on a Foster the People Song, F/M, Female Reader, Other, Slight spoilers, Stargazing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but only named a few times, it was going to be a fluff, references of the past, written from belphie's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsukage/pseuds/utsukage
Summary: MC's been obsessed with one song.Belphie just wants to get it out of his mind.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 45





	Would it take a shooting star?

Belphegor can’t.

He simply can’t.

The lyrics of that song kept resonating inside his head, like a broken record which only purpose was to continuously repeat the same song. Over and over again.

He hated it. From the bottom of his soul, he hated the pain that had begun to bud in his chest the first time he heard it that morning. He hated the mere fact of even thinking about that song and how much it reminded him of the face of that human.   
But Belphegor also hated the bitter memories that it carried along with it; hated how the words of that mundane singer kept eating away at his mind, insisting on poking at a wound that was still fresh. He hated assuming how his heart felt. He refused to accept it. He hated the cold that would run through his hands and spine when those thoughts plagued his mind. Convincing himself that sleeping was the best thing he could do, he closed his eyes in an attempt to silence them.

As a small gift for having helped him during an all nighter to finish missions on Mononoke Land, Leviathan had provided MC with access to music that she used to listen to in the human world. Belphie asked himself why that simple action put the human in such a good mood after hearing a voice and a melody coming from her room from afar - and how the latter could be heard for hours. Despite his grief, Belphie wondered if that song held a special meaning for the exchange student.  _ What a pain _ , he thought.

_ “It reminds me of home,”  _ she would answer that night. 

Belphie made for the planetarium after feeling unable to enter his room. He longed for sleep; he wished he could sleep. But he needed comfort, and his room didn't give him any - he felt it was lacking something. That something that kept haunting him in the shape of a song throughout the whole day, from the moment that the young woman made her way inside his thoughts, walking the fine line between annoyance and unease.  _ Stars. He needed stars. _ He needed his favorite place. 

The warmth of the planetarium was everything he needed at that moment and as it slightly lightened the weight of his heart, he realized that he could now rest in peace. Nevertheless, MC had seemed to need the same thing as him as he felt her presence in the room, followed by another wave of warmth by his side and a suggestion after stargazing in silence. 

And now, he could hear that song echoing quietly inside the planetarium. Knowing just how much she adored that set of melodies, Belphie cursed under his breath and snuggled even more into his pillow; he wished this moment she decided to share with him lasted forever, no matter how much it hurt. Gazing at the stars that were fake yet special to both of them; melancholy and solitude joined at the seams. 

Belphie could hear the way her breathing steadied, the way her eyes, focused on the night sky, began to lose the strength that kept them intrigued and attentive. He felt at peace by her side - the word  _ home _ crossed his mind. He wished he could spend the rest of his life this way; without any pain in his chest threatening to take his breath away or nightmares that made him want to destroy the first thing he saw upon waking up. 

Forgetting about the now-ballad playing in the background, he closed his eyes, letting himself go. 

“Have you ever seen a shooting star in the human world?”

His partner’s voice woke him up. Belphie raised a brow in her direction;  _ what kind of question is that. _

“Right,” the human by his side let out a laugh as quiet as a whisper. He felt his heart shrink a bit, “of course you have. But have you ever wished one would fly by?”

_ Wish?  _ Of course he had. Along with his adoration for that fragile world, he had also begun to believe in its beliefs. Intrigued by its history, he craved to know every aspect of it. Ironically, the sky was one of them.

Nevertheless, those mundane tales about shooting stars were always funny to him. Stars that make wishes come true? Belphie had always found it curious how delighted humans would get upon seeing one. But it’s at that moment when he remembers it; remembers the only moment in which he actually wished those tales were more than just talk, accompanied by a wave of sadness that made his whole body shudder. “Of course.”  _ Please, stop talking. _

“And what did you want to wish for?” MC gave him a warm smile. 

Belphie wished to freeze that moment in time, immersed in memories that he wanted but shouldn’t erase from his mind. He wished to avoid her question, wished to submerge himself inside his dreams and stop feeling this pressure in his chest. 

He closed his eyes and raised one of his hands, reaching for her cheek; he felt her warmth.

“I wish it had been me…”

The music stopped.

The warmth disappeared.

Abruptly, Belphegor opened his eyes and looked around with a desperate expression. The cold found its way back in his hands and all over his back, all the way up to the back of his neck.

_ No. _

This was not the planetarium.

He squeezed the sheets that weakly covered his body as he clung tightly onto his pillow, hiding his face. 

In that moment, he was more concerned about containing the growing wrath inside his body than covering his ears in an attempt to suppress the melody of the song coming from the room below him that had begun once more. 

_ This attic was anything but a home. _

**Author's Note:**

> The translation was done by hisokage, thank you very much for helping me. ♡  
> Originally it was going to be a fluff dedicated to her, but things happened...
> 
> Based on "Nevermind" by Foster the People.


End file.
